custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SuperMalechi's Custom Barney
10, 1997) Season 4 PilotsEdit #Good Manners (March 3, 1997) #A Silly Surprise (March 4, 1997) #Another Year Older (March 5, 1997) #Days of the Week (March 6, 1997) #The North Pole (March 9, 1997) #Getting the Work Done (March 10, 1997) #Happy Colors! (March 11, 1997) #What's That Sound ? (March 12, 1997) #Treehouse Clean-Up (March 13, 1997) #We Love Clocks! (April 5, 1997) #Let's Put on a Show! (April 6, 1997) #We've Got Jobs! (April 7, 1997) #The Mystery Solvers Team (April 8, 1997) #Not Too Much (May 7, 1997) #Watch Out for That Bird ! (May 8, 1997) #That's A Family (May 9, 1997) #Together, Together! (May 10, 1997) #A Special Picture (May 11, 1997) Read more *Write the first paragraph of your page here. Write the first section of your page here. Write... Let's Eat Healthy! (SuperMalechi's version) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on April 4... Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1997, SuperMalechi's version) *Once Upon a Time is a Custom Barney Home Videos for Season 2 relased of November 14, 1993, the... Once Upon a Time (1993, SuperMalechi's version) Retrieved from "http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/SuperMalechi%27s_Custom_Barney_%26_Friends_Episodes?oldid=66326" Categories:*Season 3 Videos ** ** *Season 2 Videos ** ** *Season 1 Videos ** ** *Season 4 Videos ** ** *Add category CancelSave *Showing 5 most recent =9 comments= Anonymous User Log in? Loading editor *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.156.199.196Hannah Doucette fixed the words on her Brand New List Bad News, Hannah Doucette does not want to have lots of memories from the years including 2005 and 2006 from March 2016 to December 2017. Instead, she will have lots of memories from 2007, which will be from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Monday, December 31, 2018, and lots of memories from 2008, which will be from Tuesday, January 1, 2019 to Wednesday, January 1, 2020. Hannah Doucette's memories is supposed to have lots of memories from from 2007, which will be from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Monday, December 31, 2018, and lots of memories from 2008, which will be from Tuesday, January 1, 2019 to Wednesday, January 1, 2020. Don't add more years on them. Everything will be where it's supposed to be. Also Good News, Hannah Doucette will create some Custom Barney Home Videos that It takes place at the park and the caboose with the return of the fourth generation of Barney & Friends and the fifth generation of Barney & Friends, Custom Barney Home Video re-releases, and Custom Barney & Friends Episode Videos, which will be release from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Tuesday, December 31, 2019, and she will create them on the Blog website. When Hannah Doucette goes on a trip to Toronto, Ontario, Canada on Saturday, May 4, 2013, she will learn all about upcoming Custom Barney Home Videos that It takes place at the park, and the caboose with the return of the fourth generation of Barney & Friends, and the fifth generation of Barney & Friends, Custom Barney Home Video re-releases, and Custom Barney & Friends Episode Videos, which will be release from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Tuesday, December 31, 2019. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply